onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Ape
Mountain Ape (山猿, Yamazaru) is the B-Class Rank 3 hero for the Hero Association. He is a member of the Blizzard Group. Appearance Like the other members of the Blizzard Group, he wears the typical black suit of the organization. He is a very tall man. His distinguishing feature is his very big chin. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc He is present when Eyelashes explains the situation to Fubuki. Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Mountain Ape, along with Eyelashes, accompanies Fubuki to Saitama's place to convince him into joining her group. He and Eyelashes attempt to crush Saitama but are easily defeated. Monster Raid Arc He attempts to aid his fellow members of the Blizzard Group in fighting Do-S , but fails and falls under Do-S' mind control. He is later smashed into a wall by Tatsumaki along with other heroes. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc After the threat of Garou and the Monster Association had passed. Fubuki, along with members of the Fubuki Group, visit Saitama at the new A-City base of operations for the Hero Association. He's silently livid at the fact that said hero whom would never agree to work under their leader had recently become an A-Class Hero. Regardless of that, he would cater Saitama alongside Fubuki to the prison area of their escort's new home base. Whilst the two meet an old friend of their leader's, Mountain Ape and the rest would stand guard. Much too they're horror however they are beset by Tatsumaki at the prisons entrance. Ape and the remaining few of his colleagues still conscious would attempt to bind the S-Class hero using a psionic hold taught to them by their leader. It was less than ineffective, as the tornado of terror just as easily blew right through the lot of them as she did before they erected they're psionic defenses. Appearances in Other Media Omakes A New Wind Blows Mountain Ape makes his first appearance shouting in a blow horn, telling Banero to surrender. The Blizzard Group surround Banero in an alley way. After a short conversation with Eyelashes, the criminal decides to attack with a bundle of Molotov cocktails, but the Blizzard group is able to quickly subdue the criminal. The group then discuss how to split the credit. Eyelashes suggests that the newcomer should receive no credit as he didn't contribute in the fight. During the fight against Demonic Fan, Fubuki and her underlings try to defeat the mysterious being but are easily beaten by it and are subsequently rescued by Fubuki's sister, Tatsumaki who takes her away after defeating the Fan. Struggle of the Blizzard Group The Blizzard Group is in need of a new car. Fubuki suggests that there are plenty of flyers nearby and if they, the Blizzard Group, work together they should be able to earn 5 million, enough to buy a new car. The Blizzard Group begins on their part time jobs for a week, Mountain Ape decides to work a construction worker. They work tirelessly but only manage to earn 3.5 million. Like the others, he is shocked when Fubuki said she meant to go after criminals bounties for the money. Abilities & Powers As a top ranking B-Class hero, it can be assumed that Mountain Ape is a fairly skilled and powerful combatant. Like his superiors he potentially has A-Class level strength. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Mountain Ape seemingly possesses great physical strength, which is shown, when he crushed a big rock with his bare hands. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mountain Ape fights with his bare hands, and doesn't seem to have any weapon with him. *'Wild Switch' (野性スイッチ, Yasei Suicchi): Mountain Ape seemingly increases his own physical strength through unknown means. Psychic Combatant: It is unknown if he truly possesses psychic powers, however, it is stated that Fubuki taught him and the rest of the Blizzard Group one psychic technique: *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. He first used it on Tatsumaki with his comrades, but failed miserably. Major Battles Trivia *His name while literally translated as Mountain Ape can also mean "country bumpkin, boor". References Navigation fr:Macak Category:Characters Category:Human Category:B-Class Category:Male Category:The Blizzard Group Category:Heroes